Systems have come about to facilitate the registration and management of user identities and/or user devices for particular applications. For example, when an individual purchases a mobile telephone device, a unique identifier associated with the device may be provided to a remote server and stored in association with a user identifier associated with the individual before the mobile phone is activated for use. Once associated with the user, the mobile phone may be configured with the user's personal telephone number and/or other settings selected by and/or associated with the user. An existing mobile subscriber may subsequently register for additional services and/or features, such as GPRS, MMS, Instant Messaging, and/or the like for his or her mobile phone by indicating an interest in such features and initiating one or more service engagement processes.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.